Tales of Park Kyuhyun
by ZeeAll
Summary: Ia hidup sebagai pria dan mati sebagai pria tapi sesungguhnya ialah bunga nan indah dan langit menggariskan takdirnya terikat dengan matahari Joseon secara rahasia namun tidak bisa berada di sisinya. Kihyun story/gs/joseon era


**PARK KYUHYUN**

 **Kim Kibum as King Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

Karya fiksi berdasarkan sejarah dinasti Joseon era Raja Agung Sejong yang telah dimodifikasi penulis baik setting, usia, jenis kelamin maupun hal-hal lain untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada maksud penulis untuk mengacak-acak sejarah Korea, ini hanya sebuah karya _mainstream_ untuk menghibur pembaca dan pecinta Kibum-Kyuhyun

 **Warning!**

 _Typo_ , _Mainstream Story, Genderbender, 2 or 3 shoots_

 _/= flashback_

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

 **Tahun 1447 M**

Dialah Raja yang Agung, raja ke-4 yang memerintah dinasti Joseon menggantikan sang ayah Raja Yunho, Yi Kibum namanya. Ialah Raja yang dikenal cerdas dalam berbagai bidang, karyanya yang paling besar adalah menciptakan aksara _hangeul_ agar rakyatnya tidak kesulitan membaca dan menulis aksara _Hanja_ yang memang sulit dipelajari _._ Sudah hampir 29 tahun ia memimpin Joseon dan usianya kini telah setengah abad, rambutnya dibeberapa bagian telah memutih namun karismanya tidak pernah luntur meski penyakit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Di sinilah ia menghibur diri dari segala kepenatan akan urusan kerajaan tepatnya di sebuah taman rahasia istana timur _Changdeok_ _1_ _._ Taman yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh raja, permaisuri, keluarga kerajaan atau orang yang diizinkan. Di sampingnya Kasim Choi dengan setia selalu mendampingi sang kepala negara, keheningan terpecah ketika suara seruling mengalun merdu melengkapi keindahan taman belakang istana itu. Disambungkan suara seruling itu dengan sajak berjudul _Worin Cheon-gang Jigok_ _2_ _-_ Nyanyian Bulan di Seribu Sungai- yang dilantunnya tak kalah merdu. Sajak yang ia ciptakan untuk seseorang yang selama ini dirindukan, seseorang yang memenuhi seluruh relung dalam hatinya, seseorang yang menjadi inspirasinya, seseorang yang entah berada di mana, bagaimana kabarnya, seperti apa di sekarang?.

"Yang Mulia saatnya pertemuan dengan dewan istana." Interupsi Kasim Choi.

"Hm." Gumam sang raja. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya memandang langit biru berhiaskan awan putih yang berjalan beriringan "Bisakah kau memindahkan pertemuan di istana _Changdeok_ Kasim Choi?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya pantas mati tapi pertemuan ini tetap harus dilakukan di istana _Gyeongbok_ _3_. Beberapa anggota dewan sudah berkumpul di balai utama." Jawab Kasim Choi sambil membungkuk.

"Aku masih merindukannya, menurutmu bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yang mulia." Kasim Choi menekuk wajahnya sedih melihat sang raja yang merindu cintanya.

"Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, persiapkan keberangkatanku!" Ujar Kibum berdiri merapikan _Gonryeongpo_ _4_ merah dengan sulaman sembilan naga emas. "Jangan lupa berikan buah jeruk untuk pemusik!" lanjutnya sambil lalu, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kasim Choi.

Perjalanan cukup jauh dilalui Kibum dari istana _Changdeok_ ke _Gyeongbok_. Sesampainya di istana _Gyeongbok_ penjaga keamanan, prajurit, dayang dan pejabat istana membungkuk ketika Sang Raja Agung lewat. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di bibir sang raja sebagai tanda ramah tamah.

"Yang Mulia Raja Kibum telah datang." Suara pemberitahuan kedatangan sang raja menggema balai pertemuan utama. Raja Kibum memasuki ruangan besar dengan puluhan dewan istana berbaris rapih di kanan kirinya. Ia duduk di singgasana menghadap dewan istana itu disampingnya putra mahkota Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan rakyat saat ini? Bagaimana distribusi pelajaran aksara _hangeul,_ Apakah rakyatku sudah dapat membaca dan menulis?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya Yang mulia, sesuai dengan titah Anda pelajaran aksara _hangeul_ semakin intensif dan rakyat kita sekarang telah banyak yang mampu membaca dan menulis." Jawab Perdana Menteri Shin.

"Bagus sekali, tetap pantau distribusi hingga ke pelosok Joseon. Aku tidak ingin lagi ada rakyatku yang buta aksara. Kalian harus tetap melanjutkan upaya mencerdaskan rakyat meskipun kelak aku telah berpulang." Kata Kibum bahagia walau terdengar nada kesedihan dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Yang Mulia tolong jangan bicarakan tentang kematian, Anda masih akan hidup seratus tahun lagi." sanggah Menteri Han atas ucapan Kibum.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang aku hanya bersiap jika saja kematian itu datang lebih cepat padaku." Jawab Kibum sendu.

"Hormat kami Yang mulia Agung Raja Kibum, panjang umur Raja Kibum yang Agung." Koor seluruh pejabat istana tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Raja yang di sanjung itu.

Selanjutnya seperti biasanya petemuan diisi dengan pembahasan isu-isu kerajaan baik politik, ekonomi, ilmu pengetahuan dan lain-lain. Sampai saat pertemuan selesai senja mulai menampakan kemilau jingga menghiasi angkasa bersama dengan guguran bunga-bunga _maehwa_ _5_ _._ Musim mulai menujukan perubahan dari semi ke musim panas. Tapi bunga-bunga _maehwa_ masih indah menghiasi jalan dan taman di istana _Gyeongbok._

Kibum masih berjalan dengan iring-iringan kasim Choi, Putra Mahkota Sehun dan dayang-dayang istana di belakangnya. Kibum berhenti berjalan saat berpapasan dengan Pejabat Jang Jongwoon seorang ilmuan istana yang telah berhasil menemukan jam air dan menjadi termahsyur di Joseon. Bersama sang ilmuan terlihat pemuda gagah nan tampan berjalan memberikan kesan wibawa dan karisma di sekelilingnya. Keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Kibum.

"Saya sungguh diberkati bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia." Seru Jongwoon senang.

"Ada apa Jongwoon, pastilah ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga kau keluar dari ruangan kerjamu di _Jiphyeonjeon_ _6_ untuk bertemu denganku." Tanya Kibum menanggapi sambil matanya terus melihat pemuda di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Kami, ah tidak pemuda ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda." Ujar Jongwoon.

"Siapakah pemuda ini, hal penting apakah yang ingin ia sampaikan pada orang tua ini?" tanya Kibum dengan candanya yang halus.

"Senang bertemu Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya Park Kihyun, putra pemusik Park Kyuhyun sekaligus Kepala keluarga yang baru dari Bangsawan Park menggantikan ayah hamba." Pemuda gagah itu mengenalkan dirinya penuh wibawa dan percaya diri. Suara dalam namun juga terdengar lembut sekilas sama dengannya itu membuat Kibum terdiam mencerna informasi yang tadi diterimanya.

"Apa maksudmu kepala keluarga yang baru, lalu dimana Park Kyuhyun sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Kibum pada pemuda itu tangannya yang berada di balik punggungnya bergetar tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Ayah hamba Park Kyuhyun telah berpulang dua bulan yang lalu saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke ibukota, beliau sakit keras dua tahun terakhir ini, tapi beliau tetap bertekad menyelesaikan buku musiknya. Beliau berkata itu adalah janjinya pada matahari Joseon." Papar Kihyun. Kibum oleng hingga perlu dipapah kasim Choi di kanan dan Putra Mahkota Sehun di kirinya. Orang-orang itu berfikir rajanya sedih mendengar salah satu sahabat dekatnya meninggal, namun hanya satu orang yang tahu jika apa yang dirasakan sang raja lebih dari itu. Tentu dia adalah kasim Choi orang yang telah mendampinginya selama menjabat sebagai raja Joseon, orang terdekat dan yang paling di percayainya di antara ribuan orang di istana.

"Saya datang untuk menyerahkan buku yang ditulis ayah." Lanjut Kihyun setelah melihat Kibum telah berdiri tegak kembali sambil menyerahkan paket tertutupi selembar kain berwarna merah sebagai pembungkus buku di dalamnya kepada salah satu dayang istana yang mengikuti Kibum. Kemudian Kihyun membungkuk memohon undur diri setelah mengatakan jika urusannya telah selesai. Kihyun hendak pergi bersama dengan Jongwoon namun tertunda saat mendengar suara Kibum.

"Boleh aku bertanya berapa usiamu anak muda? Lalu siapakah ibumu, siapakah wanita yang berhasil memikat ayahmu?" tanya Kibum.

"21 tahun, pemusik Park Kyuhyun adalah ayah sekaligus ibu saya. Tidak ada wanita dalam hidup kami. Hanya itu yang dapat saya jawab Yang Mulia."

"Kau benar tidak ada wanita di hidupnya, ia adalah pria yang selalu menjauhi wanita yang menyukainya bahkan jika wanita itu bagian dari keluarga raja sekalipun. Bolehkah aku memelukmu." Seru Kibum dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya sambil merentangkan lengannya menyambut Kihyun. Kihyun agak ragu melihat Jongwoon yang merupakan pamannya itu meminta saran, selanjutnya Jongwoon tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kibum. Kihyun mendekat ke orang nomor satu di Joseon itu pelan. Sampai lengan Kibum mengelilingi tubuhnya memeluk erat Kihyun, Kihyun merasakan bahunya basah, menyadari air itu adalah airmata Kibum, ia tidak mengerti kenapa raja yang dihormati seluruh negeri menangis memeluknya. Sesedih itukah jika seseorang kehilangan sahabatnya, ataukah ada alasan lain dan Kihyun tidak mengerti mengenai hal itu. Tapi suatu hal yang ia rasakan bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Kibum, aroma yang menguar dari Kibum sama nyamannya dengan aroma Kyuhyun saat memeluknya.

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

 **Tahun 1402 M**

"Hah hah hah iiini saa..kiit, huh huh huh." Keluh wanita dengan tangan menggenggam erat selendang yang tergantung, dan mulut yang tersumpal kain.

"Ayo nyonya sedikit lagi, kepala bayi Anda sudah terlihat." Seru tabib yang menolong wanita tadi menyemangati.

"Hah i..nni saa..kitt, huh haaaahh."

Oak oak oak, jerit tangis bayi menggema memenuhi ruangan senyum orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu terseungging lebar melihat rupa si jabang yang sempurna tanpa cela, begitu indah bak peri dari surga.

"Bagimana putraku?" seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu dengan tidak sabar melihat istrinya terlentang lelah dengan peluh keringat menetes dari wajah yang dicintainya, diciumnya dahi wanita itu dengan cinta mengucapkan beribu terima kasih atas kelahiran sang pewaris di rumahnya.

"Suamiku." Lirih sang wanita.

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan putra kita." Seru pria itu penuh pandangan sayang. "Dimana putraku?" tanya pria itu.

"Tuan maaf tapi bayi yang dilahirkan nyonya adalah seorang putri bukan seorang putra." Ucap si tabib takut, saat melihat perubahan mimik tuan rumah.

"Apa maksudmu? Bayi itu laki-laki kan, ia putraku kan?"

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi bayi Anda perempuan, gadis kecil yang sangat cantik."

"Jangan bercanda, kau mengatakan jika bayi yang dikandung istriku adalah laki-laki sebelumnya, mengapa sekarang berubah?" bentaknya.

"Saya mohon ampun atas kesalahan prediksi itu Tuan, tapi putri Anda sungguh cantik coba Anda lihat."

"Aku tidak ingin seorang putri yang kuinginkan adalah seorang pewaris, kau tahu pewaris." Bentak pria itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan." Tunduk tabib.

"Suamiku." Lirih sang istri sedih.

"Dengarkan semua, bayi yang lahir saat ini adalah laki-laki, kunci mulut kalian jangan sampai siapapun tahu jika istriku melahirkan bayi perempuan atau kalian tidak akan selamat sampai rumah kalian, jika suatu saat identitas bayi ini diketahui maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian bahkan seluruh keluarga kalian." Ancamnya.

"Suamiku, apa maksudmu? Kau.. kau akan menjadikan putri kita seorang laki-laki?" tanya sang istri tidak rela dengan keputusan sang suami.

"Ya, aku akan mendidiknya menjadi pria sejati dan menjadikannya pewaris bangsawan Park, sudah cukup aku memiliki satu putri aku menginginkan putra sebagai pewarisku."

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, putri kita berhak mendapatkan kehidupannya, aku bisa hamil lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan putra lagi, tapi jangan hancurkan masa depan putriku." Jerit sang istri. "Ah sa..kit... pe..rutt kku." Tiba-tiba sang istri meringis mencengkeram perutnya menandakan keaskitan yang teramat padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istriku? Jawab Hah?" jerit sang suami kalang kabut melihat istrinya meringis kesakitan, sontak saja tabib di ruangan itu bergegas melihat keadaan sang istri. Bongkahan darah mengalir deras dari bagian bawah, sang istri terus menjerit kesakitan, airmata dan keringat mengalir manambah peluh .

"Nyonya perdarahan, siapkan handuk kita harus menghentikan perdarahan ini, kalau tidak nyawa nyonya tidak dapat diselamatkan." Sebuah kalimat dari tabib seolah guntur yang meledakan angkasa, sang suami berlutut bergetar melihat istrinya terus menjerit, dan para tabib berusaha menghentikan perdarahan, dunianya seakan hancur saat melihat sang tabib menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meraba nadi di leher dan pergelangan tangan sang istri.

"Mohon maaf Tuan, Nyonya sudah meninggal. Apa maksudmu? APA MAKSUDMU? Selamatkan istriku, istriku harus hidup." Jerit sang suami, ia berjalan mendekati sang istri yang telah terbujur menutup mata. "Sayang, bangunlah kau harus bangun atau aku akan benar-benar menjadikan putri kita seorang laki-laki, bangunlah aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkit masalah pewaris, aku tidak butuh pewaris aku hanya membutuhkanmu, istriku bangunlah!" lirih sang suami.

"Tuan, Anda haru mengikhlaskan kepergian nyonya dengan damai."

"KAU BILANG ISTRIKU MENINGGAL DAN KAU MENYURUHKU IKHLAS HAH?" bentak sang suami. Tak berapa lama bentakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan lirih sang suami, ia masih memeluk sang istri erat sambil menangis kehilangan. Wanita yang dicintainya kini telah pergi, pergi karena kelahiran sang pewaris. Ya istrinya pergi dengan meninggalkan bayi laki-laki untuknya, pewarisnya. Bayi yang lahir hari ini adalah bayi laki-laki putranya yang ditunggunya. Ia berdiri menghapus airmatanya, menatap tajam semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Dengan sekali lagi aku katakan jika tutup mulut kalian dan ketakan pada semua orang jika istriku meninggal saat melahirkan putraku, pewarisku. Bayi yang dilahirkan adalah laki-laki. Jika kalian melanggar, ucapanku sebelumnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Mengerti?" ancam sang suami, kemudian berjalan ke arah bayinya.

"Kau putraku, pewarisku Park Kyuhyun, kau putra Park Kangin dan Han Leeteuk. Dan aku akan mendidikmu menjadi pria terbaik." Ucapnya dingin kepada bayi yang seyogyanya adalah seorang perempuan itu. Nasib telah direncanakan sejak saat itu, takdir juga telah dibuat tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui nasib dan takdir di masa depan.

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

 **Tahun 1410 M**

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, kediaman keluarga Park yang megah itu terselimuti suara kayu saling berbenturan menghasilkan bunyi nyaring tak tak tak yang tidak juga berhenti. Terlihat di tengah halaman luas itu seorang anak berpakaian laki-laki dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi di atas kepala menampilkan sosoknya yang manis penuh dengan peluh, tatapan matanya yang bulat memandang tajam orang dewasa di depannya yang serius memainkan pedang kayu dengan lihai. Senyum terus tersungging di wajah pria dewasa melihat sang murid terus mengalami peningkatan dalam seni pedang, kelak saat anak itu telah memakai pedang yang sebenarnya ia yakin sulit bagi siapapun mengalahkannya.

Tak prak. Pedang kayu si anak terjatuh saat kalah oleh benturan antar dua pedang itu terjadi sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Melihat pedangnya terjatuh entah untuk kesekian kalinya, mulut anak itu mengerucuk sebal karena ia kembali dikalahkan oleh sang guru yang tidak lain adalah sang paman sendiri.

"Daun selalu lebih tinggi daripada akar, dan sulit bagi akar untuk bisa tumbuh setinggi daun. Sulit juga bagiku seorang murid mengalahkan Anda yang seorang guru. Cih tidak bisakah paman mengalah sekali saja untukku." Kata si anak bernama Kyuhyun itu sebal.

"Hahaha keponakan manisku menjadi lebih manis dengan wajah merengutnya itu. Kau harus berlatih puluhan tahun untuk mengalahkan pamanmu ini Tuan muda Park Kyuhyun. Tapi dengar Kyuhyun saat sang murid mampu melampaui gurunya, gurunyalah yang pertama kali tersenyum dan merasa bangga, jadi teruslah belajar melampauiku." ujar si paman bernama Park Hankyung itu. Ia adalah inspektur kepolisian ibukota, yang dengan senang hati selepas bekerja menjadi guru untuk keponakannya itu.

"Hahaha ayah benar Kyu, tapi kau memang tidak berbakat dalam berpedang lebih baik kau kembali memainkan serulingmu saja, hahaha." Ejek anak laki-laki lain bernama Park Changmin putra Hankyung yang juga sepupu Kyuhyun yang ikut berlatih bersama.

"Jaga mulut besarmu Park Changmin, lagi pula jika bukan karena perintah ayah aku juga tidak akan bermain dengan benda panjang menyebalkan yang dianggap simbol kejantanan itu. Jika sastra dan seni bisa meluluhkan hati raja kenapa juga kita harus memainkan pedang untuk mendapatkan kemuliaan?" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Park Kyuhyun." terdengar suara tegas dari arah gerbang kemudian menampilkan seorang pria gagah dengan _hanbok_ sutra biru tua, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan lainnya menimbulkan perubahan suasana menjadi lebih tegang.

"A ayah, Ayah sudah kembali, selamat datang." Seru Kyuhyun tergagap. Pria yang ternyata ayah Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memucat berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang terkenal tegas, disiplin dan penuh tata krama itu.

"Dengar, aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi, kau yang harus menjaga mulut besarmu, pedang adalah sakral, benda itu adalah pertahanan dan penyerangan kita, bukan benda menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan, kuingatkan jika kau malas berlatih kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh benda panjang penghasil bunyi yang lebih buruk dari pedang itu. Kau mengerti. Kau adalah putraku, pewaris bangsawan Park." Tegasnya.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." cicit Kyuhyun.

Begitulah keadaan rumah menjadi sangat tegang dan dingin saat sang kepala keluarga kembali dari dinasnya. Park Kangin namanya ia adalah pejabat istana golongan 2 yang membawahi bidang pertahanan, usianya kini telah mencapai 39 tahun. Karisma dan ketegasan tergambar sempurna dari sosoknya.

Sedangkan Hankyung melihat sendu suasana di rumah kakaknya ini telah berubah sejak sang kakak ipar mangkat meninggalkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Raut muka tak tega terlukis saat netranya memandang wajah manis sang keponakan. Ia melihat ketakukan yang jelas tergambar dari wajah anak itu, tapi inilah takdir sang keponakan untuk tetap hidup dengan segala kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri, lalu bagaimana kelak saat ia mengetahui kebenaran. Langitpun belum akan menjawab sampai waktu yang akan datang menuliskan takdir lain untuknya.

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

Park Kyuhyun masih menelengkupkan wajahnya di atas meja di kamarnya, airmata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya, suaranya tak lagi jernih tapi terdengar serak sebab terlalu lama menangis. Di usinya yang ke sebelas tahun ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, tentang dirinya yang sesungguhnya, tentang siapa ia sebenarnya. Sungguh tega seluruh keluarganya membohonginya. Ayah yang dihormatinya, kakak yang disayanginya, semua orang di rumah ini membohonginya. Jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi padanya mungkin saja ia kan lebih lama lagi mengetahui tentang kebenaran.

/

" _Arghh argh to..lo..ng ..pun arghh to..lo..ng aku." Rintih Kyuhyun berusaha meminta pertolongan._

 _Brakk._

 _Suara pintu terbuka menujukan pelayan rumah itu keadaan sang tuan muda yang terbaring meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya dibasahi peluh, keringat dingin mengalir bersama tampilan wajahnya yang pucat._

" _Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi pada Anda?" Tanya pelayan wanita yang telah bersamanya semenjak ia lahir itu._

" _Arrgh sa..kit, to..long ta..bib." Kyuhyun merintih._

" _Kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi. Ya ampun Kyuhyun-ah." Teriak seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah kakak perempuan Kyuhyun bernama Park Ryeowook._

" _Ada apa kenapa semua orang berteriak dan berkumpul di kamar Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin melihat kamar anaknya ribut. Matanya membelalak melihat sang putra tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, hal itu membawanya mengingat saat sang istri kesakitan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak anaknya tidak boleh pergi juga, istrinya tidak boleh membawa anaknya pergi._

" _Cepat panggil tabib Han kesini, jemput dia secepatnya jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putraku." Bentaknya pada seluruh pelayannya. Seketika seluruh pelayan yang berkumpul membubarkan diri melaksanakan perintah sang majikan, kecuali pelayan Seok yang masih menggenggam tangan putra majikannya dengan berurai airmata sambil terus mengucapkan kata penyemakat bagi Kyuhyun._

 _Sang kakak perempuan juga tetap berada disisi lain Kyuhyun untuk menemani, sampai mata Ryeowook melihat warna merah menempel di bagian belakang pakaian tidur Kyuhyun juga di kasur. Ia menutup mulut terkejut melihatnya._

" _A..ayah darah." Kata Ryeowook pelan sambil menujuk bagian belakang Kyuhyun, membuat pelayan Seok dan Kangin melotot kaget. Kemudian Kangin mendekat memperjelas penglihatnnya. Dan ia terlihat syok melihat noda darah besar menempel di tempat tidur putranya._

" _Kemana tabib Han. Kenapa ia tidak juga datang." Jerit Kangin di luar kamar Kyuhyun, tak berapa lama tabib yang telah merawat Kyuhyun sejak bayi datang, tabib kepercayaan Kangin yang juga telah bersumpah tutup mulut akan diri Kyuhyun sebenarnya._

" _Tuan, maaf saya terlambat." Tabib Han membungkuk hormat._

" _Cepat masuk sembuhkan putraku." Perintah Kangin ._

" _Nona muda saya permisi memeriksi tuan muda." Kata Tabib Han mencoba meminta ruang. "Tuan muda apa yang Anda rasakan, di mana yang terasa sakit." Lanjutnya bertanya pada Kyuhyun._

" _Pe..rutku seperti di ..cenggg...keram. Aku da..rah ke..luar da..ri ba..gian ba..wahku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menahan sakit. Tabib Han juga memeriksa nadi, serta perut Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan jeritan sakit dari Kyuhyun. ia mengeluarkan alat akupuntur untuk ditusukan ke beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan rintihannya berkurang. Terlihat Tabib Han tersenyum lega, diikuti Kangin, Ryeowook dan pelayan Seok._

" _Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?Ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada penyakit yang seriuskan?" tanya Kangin langsung setelah melihat sang putra tenang._

" _Tuan tenang saja, ini sudah biasa terjadi bagi seseorang yang telah menerima kedewasaannya, akan tetapi sepertinya Tuan muda juga terkena masalah pada lambungnya sehingga rasa nyeri yang dirasakannye lebih kuat." Jawab Tabib ringan tanpa melihat raut bingung dari Kangin._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Kangin kembali bertanya._

" _Tuan, maafkan saya harus mengatakan ini, tapi tidak seharusnya tuan lupa jika tuan muda adalah seorang perempuan. Wajar baginya untuk mendapatkan kedewasaan bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah haid." Tabib Han kembali menjawab._

" _Jadi darah itu, bukan karena luka tapi darah kedewasaan?"_

" _Benar tuan, saya akan membuat ramuan untuk pereda rasa nyeri dan juga obat untuk lambung tuan muda." Kangin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tabib Han termasuk Ryeowook dan pelayan Han._

" _Apa maksudnya jika aku adalah perempuan?" tanya suara lirih. Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut mendengarnya, diarahkan semua tatapan ke lirihan itu. Wajah putih pucat itu menampilkan raut bingung dan meminta jawaban atas segala informasi yang di dengarnya. "Aku adalah pewarismu kan ayah, aku laki-lakikan?Kalian tidak membohongiku kan?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Kyuhyun-ah/Tuan Muda/..." bisik Ryeowook dan pelayan Seok sedangkan Kangin hanya terdiam. Dirinya tidak berfikir jika hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana kebenaran terbuka, pertanyaan-pertanyaan menumpuk menunggu jawabannya._

" _Ayah, Anda ber..bohong tentang diriku yang sebenarnya? Tolong katakan jika yang kudengar inilah yang salah dan Andalah yang benar ayah?" Kyuhyun menuntut. Tapi pertanyaan tinggalah pertanyaan saat Kangin bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa memberikan jawaban._

 _/_

Kyuhyun kini telah tertidur dengan bekas airmata yang mengering di pipinya, bibirnya masih pucat, bahkan sudah diyakini jika suaranya habis karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

Ayahnya Park Kangin kini berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Memandang sang putra kecilnya yang terbaring pucat menutup kelopak indahnya. Ia membelai wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang sang istri lembut, kemudian menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Kangin menghela napas dalam. Tak kuat menahan air mata akhirnya menetes di wajah Kangin. Sambil terus membelai Kyuhyun, Kangin menggumamkan kata maaf yang ditujukan pada sang istri.

"A..yah." suara serak itu menyadarkan Kangin dan dengan segera ia menghapus jejak airmata dari wajahnya.

"Kau terbangun." Nada suaranya kembali dingin, tidak ada Kangin yang tadi menangis menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kau terlihat membaik sebaiknya aku pergi." ia berniat beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun, tapi tetahan oleh genggaman jemari kecil di pergelangannya.

"Jangan pergi ayah. Tolong beritahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Laki-laki ataukah perempuan. Aku bersumpah meski aku tahu kebenarnnya aku akan tetap hidup sebagai putramu, sebagai Park Kyuhyun pewaris Bangsawan Park selanjutnya." Kyuhyun memohon dengan airmata yang menetes. Melihat itu Kangin tidak jadi pergi dan kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin tahu kebenaran?" tanya Kangin kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan Kyuhyun menjawab mengiyakan. "Baiklah, tapi kau sudah bersumpah dalam ucapanmu untuk tetap menjadi putraku. Dan manusia pantang untuk menarik apalagi mengingkari sumpahnya." Lanjut Kangin.

"Ya." Seru Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau, Park Kyuhyun adalah putri kami. Putri Park Kangin dan Han Leeteuk yang lahir sebelas tahun yang lalu. Aku menginginkan seorang putra tapi ibumu tidak bisa mengabulkannya, karena ia pergi sesaat setelah melahirkanmu."

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit merintih tapi dengan bantuan Kangin ia bisa duduk dan kini berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Aku .. jadi aku benar-benar seorang perempuan, aku putrimu?" Kyuhyun meyakinkan dan diangguki oleh Kangin. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan bertanya, "Ayah apakah Anda membenciku, karena menyebabkan ibu meninggal." "Tidak selama kau menjadi putraku bukan putriku." Jawab Kangin tegas.

"Baiklah sesuai dengan sumpahku dan... dan keinginanku untuk tidak dibenci olehmu aku akan hidup sebagai putramu Ayah selamanya. Sampai nanti jika sejarah mencatatku, aku akan tercacat sebagai laki-laki."

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

 **Tahun 1419**

Suara kaki-kaki kuda yang berlari membelah hutan, bersama dengan suara penunggang yang memacu kudanya mengikuti sang pemimpin yang telah berada lebih depan. Kemudian pasukan yang berjumlah tak lebih dua puluh orang itu berhenti mengikuti sang pemimpin yang juga tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Yang mulia, Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba berhenti?" Tanya salah satu orang yang juga komandan pasukan itu bernama Jendral Kim Jeong seo.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanyanya.

"Mendengar apa yang mulia?"

"Tidakkah kau mendengar suara seruling?"

Jendral Kim dan pasukannya kemudian diam mencoba mendengar suara yang tadi dikatakan sang pemimpin. Kemudian Jendral Kim itu tersenyum mendengar suara merdu seruling yang terdengar samar tertutupi rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Kami mendengarnya Yang Mulia, meski samar itu suara seruling termerdu yang pernah didengar." Jawabnya, namun setelah itu suara seruling itu hilang menyisakan keheningan.

"Yang Mulia Raja, tidakkah Anda lelah bagaimana jika istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perburuan?" usul Kasim Choi pada raja yang baru menaiki tahtanya setahun lalu.

"Baiklah, kulihat rombongan kita juga tampak lelah, kalian bisa dirikan tenda terlebih hewan buruanpun sudah cukup banyak untuk bisa kita makan." Jawab sang raja. Dialah Raja yang baru menerima gelarnya menggantikan ayahandanya yang lengser satu tahun lalu. Usianya 21 tahun saat menerima gelar raja, akan tetapi kiprahnya semenjak masih menjadi putra mahkota tidak dapat diremehkan, ia terkenal cerdas , berwawasan luas serta bijaksana. Selama setahun pertemuan dewan disi dengan pengembangan ide-idenya yang visioner hasilnya pemerintahannyapun dapat melakukan berbagai terobosan telah sedikit banyak mengalami peningkatkan taraf kesejahteraan rakyat di segala bidang. "Kalian istirahatlah, aku akan mencari sumber air."

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya pengawal saja yang melakukan itu, Anda sebaiknya istirahat. Saya khawatir hutan ini tidak aman untuk Anda yang mulia." Sanggah Kasim Choi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kalian istirahatlah. Ini perintah." Kata Kibum tegas. Membuat seluruh pasukan termasuk kasim Choi tunduk.

"Hya hya." Kibum memacu kudanya kembali menyusuri hutan, sejujurnya bukan sumber air yang di carinya tetapi suara seruling yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Begitu indah dan merdu ia sungguh penasaran siapa gerangan orang yang mampu meniup alat musik sebaik itu.

Niatnya seolah bersambut takdir langit, suara seruling itu kembali terdengar kali ini dengan tempo cukup cepat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terdengar lebih lembut. Belum pernah ia mendengar lagu ini. Lagu yang seolah menariknya lagi dan lagi mendekati sumber bunyi.

Semakin dekat suara seruling itu kembali berubah, kali ini terdengar menyayat hati, dan seolah menjadi penari, di atas Kibum berterbangan burung-burung menuju ke arah selatan tanda migrasi dan juga sebagai pertanda pergantian musim akan segera terjadi.

Setelah hanyut dalam musik alam, Kibum sadar jika suara seruling itu kini kembali hilang. Kibum menuruni kudanya, ia berkeliling melihat hutan, sampai suara air memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Berhubung kerongkongannyapun terasa kering ia berjalan ke arah suara air melupakan sejenak suara seruling nan indah itu. Semakin dekat semakin jelas pula ia mendengar suara nyanyian air, dan ia terhenti saat melihat sungai bening dengan air terjun yang menghias tebingnya. Ia hendak mendekati tetapi terhenti saat meliaht riak air di tengah sungai.

Ia menunggu ingin melihat hewan apakah yang telah membuat riak air itu, tapi bukannya hewan yang ia lihat melainkan seorang gadis memunculkan dirinya dari dalam air. Mahkota hitam panjang sepinggang yang halus, kulit putih susu seolah memantulkan cahaya matahari, bentuk tubuh sempurna, sedangkan bagian pinggang ke bawah masih tertutupi air. Jari jemari lentik itu menyisir rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Gadis itu masih memunggunginya, Kibum belum bisa melihat wajah dibalik pahatan sempurna itu.

Namun, harapannya dijawab sudah, Kibum dapat melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang begitu sempurna dengan dahi yang indah, matanya yang besar memancarkan kelembutan, pipinya yang kemerahan, hidungnya yang mungil, dan mata Kibum akhirnya terfokus pada bibir gadis itu, bibir yang dengan alaminya berwarna merah muda dan mungil menyempurnakan keindahan wajahnya. Kemudian fokusnya kembali teralihkan pada dua organ indah menghias bagian depan tubuh gadis itu. Deg deg. Kibum memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, ia tidak mengetahui mengapa tapi jantungnya saat ini berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia terpesona dan terbuai oleh keindahan seorang gadis. Ini pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan ini, meski dirinya jelas bukanlah seorang bujangan. Ia pria beristri, permaisuri dan selirnya, serta anaknya menunggu di istana, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa dunianya berhenti hanya karena seorang gadis. Ia terperangkap oleh gadis itu.

Ia tahu jika tindakannya itu adalah tindakan kurang ajar dan tidak beretika, ia yang seorang raja Joseon mengintip gadis yang tengah mandi dengan begitu antusias hingga tak sadar jika subjek yang dilihatnya telah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat sebuah suara terdengar.

"Tuan muda, Anda sudah selesai mandi?" suara seorang pria terdengar mendekat. Dahi Kibum berkerut saat mendengar suara itu, kenapa orang pria itu memanggil gadis tadi Tuan muda bukan Nona muda. Ya benar gadis itu mengenakan pakaian laki-laki lengkap dengan topi yang terikat di bawah dagunya.

"Ya Jonghyun-ah, kau bisa kemari." Kata gadis itu, suaranya terdengar dingin tak pantas dengan parasnya yang lembut dan manis.

"Tuan muda sudah saatnya kita pulang, Tuan pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi." seru Jonghyun.

"Ya, bereskan bukuku dan kita harus segera pergi sebelum ayah datang." Timpalnya.

"Tuan muda malam ini Tuan Hankyung, Nyonya Heechul dan Tuan muda Changmin akan datang berkunjung. Apakah Anda akan bergabung?"

"Kakakku pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan aku tidak berminat sama sekali menghadirinya." Jawab gadis itu.

Kibum terus memperhatikan gadis berpakaian laki-laki itu berbicara dengan seorang pria yang ia pastikan sebagai pelayan atau pengawal. Ia tidak sadar jika seekor ular sedang mendekat padanya. Ular itu telah melingkar di sekitaran kaki kanannya dan kemudian Kibum menjerit kaget yang juga membuat dua orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

Dengan siaga Jonghyun mengambil pedang dari sarungnya dan berdiri dihadapan sang majikan.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Jonghyun.

Kibum yang kesakitan melambaikan tangan, kakinya mulai mati rasa ular masih berada di sekitarnya, Kibum melihat jenis ular berbisa masih meninggikan tubuhnya tanda siaga setelah beberapa saat lalu ular itu berhasil menggigitnya. Gigitannya pasti berbisa.

"Tuan muda Anda tunggu di sini!" kata Jonghyun.

"Tidak aku harus melihat sepertinya orang itu tengah mejerit kesakitan." Sanggah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendekat ke semak-semak dan menemukan seorang pria dengan pakaian berburu terduduk memegang betisnya, di sekitarnya terdapat ular berbisa. Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengambil ranting dan membuang ular itu.

"Tuan apa Anda tergigit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Kibum. Kibum menjawab pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Jonghyun cepat bawa tuan ini ke pinggir sungai, ia teracuni bisa ular, bisa berbahaya jika tidak segera ditangani." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun.

"Baik Tuan muda."

Jonghyun memapah Kibum menuju pinggir sungai. Kyuhyun memberi perintah untuk membuka sepatunya dan mengangkat celana Kibum untuk memeperlihatkan betisnya dengan dua titik bekas taring ular tadi.

"Sudah membiru aku harus segera mengeluarkan bisanya." Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah betis Kibum.

"Tuan muda bisar saya yang melakukan itu." Jonghyun melarang.

"Biar kulakukan sendiri." Elak Kyuhyun. Lalu bibirnya didekatkan ke arah luka itu. Kibum merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang halus tengah menyesap lukanya. Menghisap darah bercampur bisa kemudian membuangnya. Diulangnya perlakukan itu beberapa kali. Kibum sendiri hanya terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menghisap lukanya. Dan tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum kecil tak kentara di bibirnya. Jonghyunpun hanya bisa diam melihat sang tuan muda melakukan hal itu, pandangan matanya beralih ke Kibum yang masih juga memandang Kyuhyun, kemudian terpotong saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Jonghyun-ah ambil beberapa obat di tasku, aku membawa obata anti alergi dan racun di dalamnya, semoga obat itu bisa membantumu tuan." Kata Kyuhyun memberi perintah pada Jonghyun kemudian beralih memandang pria yang ditolongnya. Kyuhyun bingung melihat pandangan Kibum seolah terkunci padanya. Alisnya terangkat. "Tuan Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kibum.

"Heh... iya aku baik." jawab Kibum.

"Ini minumlah!dengan ramuan ini semoga dapat menjadi obat pertolongan pertama setelah ini Anda harus cepat di periksa tabib. Aku juga sudah membalut betismu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berisi obat. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum hanya diam menuruti Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya minum isi botol kecil itu.

"Anda sendirian di hutan atau bersama rombongan, kami akan mengantar jika Anda bersama rombongan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersama rombongan." Jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah kami akan mengantar, Jonghyun bantu Tuan ini. Kita akn mengantarnya ke tempat rombongannya." Kyuhyun memberi perintah.

"Tapi Tuan muda, Ayah Anda tidak akan senang jika Anda pulang terlambat." Jonghyun enggan.

"Lalu kau memintaku meninggalkan tuan ini yang bisa kapan saja mati di sini, aku hanya akan dimarahi ayah jika pulang terlambat, tetapi aku akan berdosa jika tuan ini mati saat aku bisa saja menolongnya." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meninggi membuat Jonghyun tersadar. Akhirnya Jonghyun menuruti dan membantu Kibum.

Kibum masih terdiam saat berada di belakang Kyuhyun yang mengendarai kuda dengan pelan. Kibum tidak menyangka jika gadis di depannya bukan saja unik karena memakai pakaian laki-laki tetapi juga bertingkah seperti laki-laki termasuk mahir berkuda. Sementara Jonghyun setia mengikuti di belakang dengan mata memandang ke arahnya awas.

"Aku sudah melihat rombonganmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya." Kibum menjawab singkat. Kuda keduanya semakin dekat dengan rombongan Kyuhyun, Kibum memiringkan tubuhnya melihat Kasim Choi melihat ke arahnya. Raut wajah kasim Choi berubah cemas saat melihat Rajanya berada dibelakang dengan selembar kain membalut betisnya yang telanjang, Kibum mengangguk kecil kemudian menaruh telunjuk kanannya sebagai tanda kasim Choi untuk diam. Kasim Choi hanya menampilkan tanda tanya dan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Jonghyun tolong bantu tuan ini turun dari kuda." Jonghyun langsung turun dari kudanya dan membantu Kibum turun dari kuda Kyuhyun diikuti Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba beberapa pucuk pedang terarah ke Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Turunkan pedang kalian." Perintah Kibum.

"Yang mulia." Kasim Choi memanggil tapi di potong oleh gelengan kepala Kibum sambil menggumam untuk memanggilnya tuan.

"Mereka berdua bukan penjahat, mereka membatuku saat aku terpeleset saat ingin mengambil air dan tergigit ular." Kata Kibum kalem dengan sedikit tambahan kebohongan.

"Apa?" Kasim Choi kaget. "Cepat panggil tabib Bang bawa yang mu.. maksudku tuan muda untuk di periksa."

"Saya sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan membuang bisa dari lukanya dan memberikan ramuan anti alergi." Sela Kyuhyun sebelum kasim Choi membawa Kibum ke tenda peristirahatan. Kyuhyun hendak langsung pergi tapi Jendral Kim mengajaknya berbicara sebentar.

"Terimakasih Non.." Jendral Kim terpotong. "Saya pria." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda, Anda terlihat sangat menawan dan manis." Jendral Kim kaget salah menebak jenis kelamin orang di depannya, padahal sudah jelas jika orang itu berpakaian laki-laki.

"Ayo kita pergi Jonghyun." Kyuhyun hendak pergi saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tuan muda tolong berhenti, ini untuk Anda dari tuan kami."

"Aku tulus dan tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pertolonganku." Kyuhyun enggan menerima.

"Anda harus menerimanya, surat ini ditulis langsung oleh Yang mu.. ah maksud saya oleh tuan muda." Paksa Kasim Choi.

"Baiklah, sampaikan padanya jika aku telah menerima surat darinya, akan kubaca sesampainya di rumah."

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

Sudah dapat dipastikan Kangin telah menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan bersedekap tangan di dadanya, rautnya sangat dingin dan sudah jelas artinya Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan nasihat panjang dari sang ayah.

Setelah menunggu Kangin menyelesaikan nasihat panjangnya Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar, tanpa bergabung dengan keluarga Hankyung yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia melihat surat yang tadi di terimanya. Kyuhyun yakin tuan muda yang ia tolong pasti bukan orang biasa, setidaknya ia adalah keluarga pejabat istana terkenal atau bahkan keluarga kerajaan dengan melihat rombongannya.

Kyuhyun membuka surat itu, kemudian membacanya.

 _Magnolia terlihat sebagai kayu cendana_

 _Menukar angsa menjadi singa_

 _Selendang berbalut pedang_

 _Ketiganya Tetap indah meski berbeda_

 _Itulah dirimu_

 _-Matahari-_

"Apa maksudnya?" Kyuhyun bingung tetapi kemudian tersenyum kecil dan kembali melihat surat itu. "Matahari? Namanya kah?"

 _ **-tbc-**_

 **Mini Glosarium**

 _ **Istana Changdeok**_ _ **1**_ **:** salah satu dari lima istana terbesar di korea sering disebut juga istana timur pada masa kerajaan Joseon dan menjadi kediaman keluarga kerajaan.

 _ **Worin Cheon-gang Jigok**_ _ **2**_ _ **-**_ **Nyanyian Bulan di Seribu Sungai-:** karya sastra yang diciptakan oleh Raja Agung Sejong yang juga diciptakan pada Juli 1447 M

 _ **Istana Gyeongbok**_ _ **3**_ **:** istana utama kerajaan joseon, di istana ini biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan umum atau menerima tamu dari luar.

 _ **Gonryeongpo**_ _ **4**_ **:** Jubah merah raja dengan simbol sulaman naga di tengahnya, atau biasa disebut baju dinas raja.

Kalau kita sering lihat baju raja yang sering dipake dan menggunakan warna merah itu loh, tapi sebenarnya tidak haru warna merah tapi kita penikmat drakor sering melihatnya dalam warna merah.

 _ **Maehwa**_ **5** **:** bunga sakura atau _cherryblossom_

 _ **Jiphyeonjeon**_ _ **6**_ **:** berarti Aula Orang Berjasa , lembaga yang didirikan oleh Raja Sejong di istana _gyeongbok_ untuk para sarjana dan ilmuan berbakat dapat berpartisipasi dalam berbagai keilmuan dan pendidikan, termasuk penyusunan _hunmin jeongeum,_ yang berisikan formula abjad _hangeul_

 **,,,,**

 **ZeeZone**

Yay ada yang rindu saya? pasti tidak ada yang ada ngambek ya...

Saya minta maaf lagi untuk apdet ff yang sangat lama termasuk dua ff saya HMMH dan TCL

Saya kembali datang dengan ff baru dengan genre baru juga, sebenarnya ini ff saya buat untuk memeriahkan event desember ceria kihyun, tapi ada aja halangannya. Ff yang mungkin hanya akan terdiri dari 2 atau 3 chapter. Dan ff ini fiktif barbalut sejarah telah hadir untuk kalian.

Dan untuk dua ff saya yang lama gak apdet itu, saya sedang ngebut mengerjakan. Stelah ff ini mungkin HMMH baru kemudian TCL, masih sabar menunggu kah? Kalo ga juga ga apa-apa

Genre baru, pengalaman nulis baru juga, _mainstream_ jelas. Jadi bagus ga bagus yang mau baca mangga yang enggak juga saya mah ga maksa. Jangan lupa kasih review ya, tapi kalo bisa no hujat no maki, kritik boleh. Jadilah generasi indonesia yang terkenal dengan tutur kata sopannya (. Jadi inget angkatan saya tahun 90-an. Gais kangen main gobak sodor dan bentengan.

With love

ZeeAll


End file.
